Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, appearing as the main antagonist in How to Train Your Dragon 2 and the ultimate antagonist in Dragons: Race to the Edge. He is an evil warlord who wishes to conquer the world through his control of dragons. He is Stoick and Valka's archnemesis, as well as Hiccup's during the movie until he died and Grimmel the Grisly took the role. He is voiced by Dijimon Honsou. Biography Background Losing his Village Drago was once part of a village which was attack by dragons. He lost his arm, his family, and his village to them, and was left with nothing. Due to this, he "vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world". First Conquests During his conquests, he created his army and hired Krogan as his right-hand. Drago eventually went to Berk at the Great Hall with many chiefs inside it (including Stoick the Vast), claiming that he was a man of the people, and that he can protect them from dragonkind, but only if they choose to bow down, and follow him. Instead of doing so, the chiefs laughed at him, so Drago stormed out and had two of his armored dragons burn down the Great Hall, and flew off with Krogan. He also hired Eret, Son of Eret, as one of his trappers. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Ordering the Execution of Krogan After Krogan failed to bring Drago a Bewilderbeast, he told him that he tried to capture one, but "it got away". Because of his failures, Drago has him killed, and decides to find a Bewilderbeast himself. Between Race to the Edge and HTTYD 2 Torturing the Bewilderbeast It's likely that Bludvist found his Bewilderbeast after the events of Race to the Edge, where he took his egg and tortured him right from birth until he grew to full size, forcing him to become a tyrannical dragon against his will. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' Meeting the Dragon Riders Drago is first seen on his ship when Eret tells him that he has captured a new batch of dragons, including their riders. Soon, Astrid talks back to Drago, telling him that the vikings at the Isle of Berk are already looking for them, and if he doesn't let them go, Hiccup will blast off on his Night Fury (Toothless) and destroy his entire fleet. After this, Drago tosses Eret and commands for his soldiers to kill him, but Stormfly protects Eret, only to be tranquilized herself. Murdering Stoick the Vast Eventually, Drago finds Valka's sanctuary, and has his soldiers attack it, knowing it will draw out her Bewilderbeast. After her Bewilderbeast is drawn out, he releases his own. While they battle each other, Drago tries to kill Valka, only to be knocked back by Stoick, and fights him. Drago's Bewilderbeast kills Valka's, and takes control of the dragons, and while the Bewilderbeast tries to kill Valka, Stoick protects her, and they both hide from him. Meanwhile, Hiccup tries to reason with Drago, explaining that people and dragons can live together, but Drago reveals that as a boy, he saw his village burn and his family taken. After that, he vowed to no longer be afraid of dragons, and rule the world. Hiccup asks Drago why he's planning to build a dragon army, to which Drago responds, "Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons." Hiccup tells Drago that maybe he is using his dragons to conquer people, controlling those who follow him and destroying those who wouldn't, which Drago admits. As Hiccup tries to show Drago his and Toothless's relationship, Drago interrupts Hiccup by having his Bewilderbeast arrive. He points his bullhook at the Bewilderbeast, then at Toothless, and then at Hiccup, promptly commanding the Bewilderbeast to brainwash Toothless into killing Hiccup. As Toothless is seconds away from killing Hiccup, Stoick, his father, saves him at the last moment, but at the cost of his own life, to which Drago gives a sadistic smirk. He then tortures Toothless and rides on him, ordering his men to meet him at Berk. Attacking Berk Once at Berk, he tells the vikings that Stoick died, and that no one can protect them now, having his Bewilderbeast traps many of them with his icy breath. When Hiccup arrives on a baby dragon (babies are the only dragons a Bewilderbeast can't control), Drago tells him to try and take Toothless, expecting him to fail. However, Hiccup is able to tame the Night Fury again. Soon after this, Drago tries to force Toothless to turn back to his side, but the latter knocks him off his back, and he and Hiccup fight Drago and his Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast soon traps Hiccup and Toothless with his icy breath, but Toothless frees himself and Hiccup, and challenges the Bewilderbeast to protect Hiccup. During the battle, the Bewilderbeast loses control over the dragons, which now join Toothless. Hiccup gives Drago one last chance to redeem himself, which he refuses. As the dragons fire at the Bewilderbeast under Toothless's command, Drago loses his prosthetic arm, and Toothless blasts off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. After the battle is over, the Bewilderbeast surrenders and retreats into the ocean with Drago still on his head, possibly killing him offscreen for his mistreatment. Even if Drago didn't die that way, he certainly would've drowned in the sea as he has only one arm as he lost his prosthetic arm, and can't swim with one arm. Personality Drago is, as Stoick described him, a madman who cannot be reasoned with. He is sadistic, cruel, and cunning, as he will go to great lengths to achieve his goals. He also has no mercy towards dragons, as shown when he has tortured and mistreated his Bewilderbeast until the alpha dragon was fully grown. However, the reason why he hated dragons was because of his past, but this does not excuse him trying to convince other people to join him, or he'll kill them off, and it does not excuse committing a very personal crime to Hiccup: the murder of his own father, the chief of a village, even though Drago was from a village. Even if Drago was emotional once, he loses all emotion when he indirectly murders Stoick with a sadistic smirk, and even if Drago once cared about his family, he killed the father of another family, implying that he no longer cares about his own family either. Trivia *He is worse than the Red Death, but can be compared with Grimmel the Grisly as they are both Totally Dark. While Grimmel killed off almost all of Toothless's species (the Night Furies), leaving him as the sole survivor; Drago killed off Hiccup's father, Stoick. *It's possible that Drago's army are not present in the final battle because they had enough of his tyranny, so they had three of their own men lead them. In fact, the Warlords of HTTYD: The Hidden World were not shown to abuse any of their men, unlike Drago. *Filmmakers were considering Drago to return in the third movie as a redeemed villain. However, this was scrapped halfway through production, so he remains Totally Dark. Gallery drago_gallery_finished.jpg|Drago at Valka's sanctuary. Sure_hard_to_get_rid_of.jpg|Drago admitting that Hiccup sure is hard to get rid of. Category:Total Darkness Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Television Villains Category:Warlords Category:Totalitarians Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Slavedrivers Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Xenophobes Category:Emotionless Category:Warmongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Defeated Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power-Hungry Category:Cheater Category:Completely Mad Category:Archenemy Category:Murderers Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Fighter Category:Fearmongers Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer Category:Remorseless Category:Mutilators Category:Disciplinarians Category:God Wannabe Category:Criminals Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Jingoist Category:Brainwashers Category:Ambitious Category:Cold Hearted Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mongers